The beginning
by abuu
Summary: This is my first story. Danny and lindsay! Hints at Flack and angell and little tiny bit of Mac and Stella. Bascily lindsay gets kidnapped. hope you like storys better than the summary.
1. The beggining

This is my first story so please be nice?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

It was a cold and rainy day in Manhattan and Lindsay defiantly didn't want to go to work, she hated leaving the comfort of her bed but she did.

Lindsay walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror. Oh god, her recently cut hair was sticking up in all directions, she started the shower and grabbed her tooth brush, brushing her teeth and spitting into the sink looking into the mirror she turned finally after detesting every thing you could possibly hate about your body, the shower water was finally hot and the started to take off her house coat and was about to take off her top when she had a feeling the should look into the mirror, she could explian why she needed to look but she did so she took a deep breath and look in the mirror one last time.

And like some erie horror film there was a shadow in the background Lindsay shrieked, she had nowhere to turn to there were two doors in her bathroom, she ran out of the one opposite of the toilet, into the bedroom the shadow followed to the door, she needed to find her gun, "Come on linds think think! You're going to be fine just finding your gun!" she thought to herself.

"Come on Montanna dont run from me" the voice said.

'How does he now my nick name' Danny was the only person that called her that and only her close friends knew that she was called montanna.

The person walked towards her. Grabbing her wrists. Lindsay winced. She threw one punch and another she was fighting to save herself

"LET ME GO!" she threw more punches but he hit her swiftly in the ribs knocking the oxygen from her lungs then he hit her face twice if his goal was to make her bleed he was sucseeding.

'Keep fighting linds dannt wouldnt want you to give up' Lindsay threw her fist into the man's groin he doubled over in pain, this is my chance she sprinted to the door and flung it open

There stood a man even more intimitating that the previous attacker she ran into his chest she scream a blood curdling scream,

'why is this happening to me?' Lindsay tried to get away but the man grabed her neck suddenly she was out cold.

******************************************************

Danny woke up thinking about Lindsay, she seemed to be on his mind at all times, the reason that he loved going to work or getting double shifted because most of the time she was there. Her glossy hair, pink lips, soft skin she was anything he had ever wanted.

They had been going out for only one month but he already knew that she was the one. She made his days brighter, and he loved her for that. He lept out of bed and started a shower

'Im going to get to work early and have coffe waiting for her on her desk.' That sounded like a great plan it would surprise her, he loved surprising her she always was so happy and he would do anything to make her smile, just seeing her smile was the best thing that could happen to him

The whole csi team could see what was happening

Danny Messer was in love.


	2. Awake

Hey guys! Second chapter wooohoooo!!!!

Hah alrighty on with the story.

DICLAIMER: i don't own anything...

*************************************************************8

Lindsay woke up, her head was throbbing, Where was she? Why was it so cold? Was she bleeding? Was anything broken?

All of these questions raced through her head. She didn't remember anything. Everything was fuzzy the last thing she remembered was being chased in her apartment she was trying to find her gun but she couldn't get to it in time.

'I didn't even get to my cell phone! STUPID she thought' Lindsay looked around there were no windows. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness there was a chair in the corner and a picture on the wall nothing else just those two objects.

Suddenly the door opened

"Hey Montana what are you doing up?" The man laughed. It wasn't the nice friendly laugh she was used to hearing in the morning when Danny called her to wake her up.

"Don't call me Montana" Lindsay snapped

The man stiffened. 'How dare she talk back to me' the man walked forward and slapped Lindsay across the face. It stung and left a mark behind. He loved being in control. That's why he did what he did. Kidnapping women knowing they were in love with people. But this time was different Craig Michaels fell in love with Lindsay Monroe the moment her saw her.

************************************************

Danny walked into the lab and set the coffee onto Montana's desk, he was surprised that she wasn't in yet. The line at star bucks was a mile long but they stayed in it because they were the only place in Manhattan that served Lindsay's favourite drink.

"Hey Mac! You seen Lindsay?" Danny asked his boss

"No Dan haven't seen her yet"

"Ok thanks" Danny walked into the lab where he saw Stella he got the same answer, he got the same answer when he asked Hawkes, Flack, Angell, Adam, And when he saw Sid.

It wasn't like Montana to be late. Everyone knew her as punctual country girl.

He called her cell but there was no answer. He started to work on a case and called periodically, Every half hour, then he started calling every 20 minutes then he cut it down to every 15 minutes soon it was the end of the day and there was still no answer.

"Mac I've been calling Linds all day she hasn't picked up all day. I'm getting worried"

"Alright Danny I'm sending a officer to her apartment I was thinking the same thing"

****************************************************************

Alirght read and review! Thanks guys!

Hopefully you like 


	3. Phone call

Alright chapter 3 guys! 

Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**********************************************

He slapped her, the sound echoed through the room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lindsay screamed she held her cheek

"Because I love you Lindsay" The man stated he moved closer to her, she returned his gesture by moving further away

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Lindsay was scared tired and hungry she just wanted out.

"I'm Craig Michaels, and you are Lindsay Montana Monroe, I'm Correct aren't I?" The man who she now found out was Craig Michaels, He was tall about 5'11 6 feet she wasn't sure. He was muscular so fighting her way out was less than likely.

"Can I have a phone call?" She looked at him; he should let her have a phone call it was the decent thing to do. He took her from her home she needed that phone call. But Craig didn't seem like the decent kind of guy

"Hmm one phone call? Well I don't think that's a good idea, See they could track the phone" Craig laughed and turned his back

"Please I can make sure they don't know who is calling!" Lindsay was normally above begging, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"Fine one phone call but it's only because I love you" Lindsay shuttered just thinking about that.

He threw a phone at her, Lindsay quickly picked it up and dialled Danny's cell.

The phone rang two times 'Come on Danny pick up' she thought to herself.

"Messer"

"Danny!" Lindsay practically shouted into the phone

"Montana! Where you been? Everyone's worried. We havn't seen you all day?"

"Danny listen, I'm in a little bit of trouble." Lindsay's voice sounded like she was going to cry.

"What is it Montana?" Danny instantly felt worried

"I've been kidnapped."

"WHAT! Montana where are what's going on? Are you hurt?" Danny started rapid firing questions

Then he heard a muffled voice and then a rustling he hear some punches thrown. Then he heard a scream he knew right when he heard it, it was Lindsay she was screaming in the background. Then it stopped, He could hear her sobbing.

"Danny Messer you are never going to see your precious Montana again"

"DANNY" He heard Lindsay's voice it was small but he could hear it "Danny, I love you!"

Danny's heart stopped he couldn't believe what he had just heard

"Oh you stupid Bitch!" Danny came back into reality.

Danny heard one swift kick to Lindsay's ribs and her scream then the line when click.

**************************************************************

Hey guys you probably hate me right now,!

Updating soon byeee


	4. Bad news

Hey guys! Hope you liked my last story.

Here's the 4th chapter.

Hopefully you like!

************************************************

"Mac MAC!" Danny was running down the hallway of the lab, people we staring but that was the least of his concerns, let them stare it didn't matter.

Danny was sprinting down the hallway dodging people here and there screaming his boss's name

"Danny what's going on?" It was Stella she always knew what to do in sticky situations

"Stella it was Lindsay she called she's been kidnapped! She called she's been kidnapped and he was beating her there was screaming and she's by herself! This shouldn't be happening"

"Whoa Danny calm down she's where? Tell me everything. Start from the beginning." Stella furrowed her brows; She nodded and listened to Danny's phone call with Lindsay.

"Let's go we need to find Mac" Stella led the way to Macs office where he Flack and Hawkes were discussing a case that had been open for a long time but they had found some evidence that could possibly change everything in the case for, which was the best thing that could have happened.

"Mac, we need to talk" Danny burst through Mac's glass doors, threatening to shatter them with the force he had used to open the door.

"Not know Danny were talking about a case." Mac was clearly frustrated.

"No now I was-"Danny was cut off by Mac who was beyond frustrated now he was mad.

"Danny I said not know it is not a good time" Mac was getting angry why wouldn't Danny just go away. They were discussing a very important case they had finally made some head way in.

"No Mac now!" Danny shouted at make, in all there years working with danny Hawkes and Flack had never witnessed Danny talking back to Mac like this, What Danny had to say was probably really important.

"Danny you listen to me." This time it was Danny cutting Mac off he took a deep breath preparing for the news he was about to give his team mates.

"Mac would you please just listen to me its important." Everyone was silent Danny's voice had cracked like he was about to cry, it must be important was what everyone was thinking in the room.

"It's Lindsay she's been kidnapped." The room was silent Flack had to sit down his legs had buckled when those words had left Danny's mouth Lindsay was like his little sister, Hawkes was speechless. He was never speechless. Stella had already heard the news and Macs jaw had dropped no one had wanted to hear this,

"What are we going to do" Stella was the first to start the planning like usual but this was no usual situation.

"We have to track her down what was in her apartment when you sent to unit?" Danny asked

"Nothing strange, We found one chair overturned but nothing serious, Her gun wasn't there but at the time we didn't think anything of it for all we knew she could have been rushing and knocked the chair over" Mac paused and looked at Danny

"Did you get a track on the call?"

"No it came from a collect caller, Mac I didn't think it would be linds, I didn't think at all" Danny sat down putting his head in his hands, he was shaking. Flack walked over to his best friend and patted him on the shoulder

"It's going to be fine you know Lindsay she is a fighter" Flack was trying to find the best words to comfort his friend, but for all they knew Lindsay could have been in far more danger than they all knew.

"Flack how can you say any of that?" Danny was angry "You didn't hear any of the phone call, You didn't hear the person you loved screaming for help begging you for something you couldn't give them" Danny paused tears were threatening to fight their way out.

Everyone stared at Danny he had never been in love before and they all knew it. But he had admitted it, right there in front of every single person in that room.

"I heard her being beaten Flack don't tell me she's going to be alright"

They all stared at Danny blankly. Mac was the first to react giving orders try and get a track on the phone, Trace from Lindsay's apartment and where she could have been during her kidnapping. They didn't have a lot to run on but they needed to it was one of their own out there Lindsay was basically family to many of the team, she was special, in the short amount of time she had been with the lab Lindsay worked her way into their hearts. Now two years later they were even closer to her than ever.

The sick basterd that had taken Lindsay was going to get it.

***********************************************

Alright guys thats chapter 4 hope you like it as much as i do :) 

More soon


	5. Help me please

Alright 5th chapter up for you guys : )

Hope you like it,

Declaimer: Don't own anything

************************************************

Lindsay woke up again, this time there was pain shooting around her whole body. After the phone call Craig wouldn't stop beating her. Craig Kicked her untill she bled. He punched her she was so bruised by the end he just laughed and left her in a crumpled mess. He was mad he was so angry that the women he was in love with wouldn't love him back.

'How am i going to get out of this' Lindsay looked around the room again it was the same, except the chair was gone it was in pieces Craig threw it at the wall on his way out of the room he was one mad man.

Lindsay looked at her wounds, If only she had her mirror her face felt like 2 times bigger that it usually was, her favourite pyjamas were stained with blood. She didn't ever remember seeing someone with that much blood on them,

'I'm over reacting it can't be that much blood '

But there was every part of her body had blood on it, Craig had beaten her senseless after that phone call, She shouldn't have yelled to Danny but he needed to know.

But the look in Craig's eyes she had never seen a man so angry. He was yelling at her the whole time he hit kicked and mentally abused her.

Things like "You're never going to get out of here; Danny doesn't love when you screamed to him that you loved him he laughed right into the receiver."

Lindsay shuttered at the thought of all of that being true. But she knew Danny he loved her, Stella always teased her about it,

Lindsay thought about her friends she had to stay alive.

'Flack must be crying right now' Flack was her older brother, not really but they were close enough to be brother and sister.

Hawkes must be working furiously trying to evidence that was like him when he was stressed he worked.

Stella must feel like she's missing her best friend, that's how Lindsay felt. She loved seeing Stella, They were so close.

Mac, Mac was probably keeping his cool. Like always he never showed emotion, not unless it was really important. Sure Lindsay was important but she knew Mac knew somewhere inside that she was fine.

Danny, She didn't know how Danny was reacting to the recent news he had gotten, 'I should have told him gentler, why did i say i love you, I'm so stupid' Lindsay couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. Sure she was glad that she told Danny about her feelings about him, just in case she didn't make it out. But then again what if Craig wasn't lying,

'No snap out of it of course Craig was lying.'

But her thought were interrupted by Craig opening the room to her dark chambers. It seemed like she had been in that room for weeks, when in reality she had only been there for a day maybe two.

The light from the room next to the door spilled into her temporary home. She got a good look around her room. The picture frame was empty what she had thought was a dog in the picture ended up being an odd shaped hole in the wall.

"What do you want" It took all of Lindsay's strength to say all of that she must have cracked her ribs.

"Now now Lindsay I was here to bring you something to eat."

Just then Lindsay realized, she hadn't had any food for a really long time.

"What did you bring me?"

Craig laughed. She wasn't going to get the food that easily.

"Well my sweet, you have to kiss me to get the food," As soon as Craig's words left his mouth Lindsay felt sick, she was so hungry and she needed food to survive. She couldn't starve herself.

Lindsay took one step forward. She tried to walk more but she was in so much pain. 'I don't want to do this.' Lindsay's whole body shook she felt the pang of hunger hit her again and again.

Craig laughed he loved seeing her in pain; She needed him more than ever now he was in full control.

Craig walked over to her, she stopped breathing, He knew she wanted this as much as he did

"Please don't make me do this" Lindsay whispered.

"You know you want to Lindsay."

"No no please just let me have some food." Lindsay begged she pleaded. But it wasn't working.

"Come on Lindsay just one kiss it will be over before you know it"

Lindsay was defeated, she needed the food.

"Fine just get it over with." Lindsay could feel herself waiting to be sick but there wasn't anything in her stomach to throw up.

Craig walked over, and he leaned in, grinning like a mad man.

'Please god let this be over please.' Lindsay was crying she loved Danny not this man.

Craig leaned in he kissed her lips the instant his lips touched hers he wanted more; the kiss became more and more violent he pressed his body against hers.

"STOP!" Lindsay started crying she wanted him off of her.

She tried pushing him off, she could feel the pain ripping through her body but she didn't care she wouldn't let this happen to her.

Lindsay turned her face away from Craig's.

"Don't fight it Lindsay you know you want this just as much as me"

"No please don't. Please..." Lindsay was hysterical she was hitting him and punching him

Craig just laughed there was nothing Lindsay could do to stop this. She was too weak.

Craig knew that she wanted him now, He punched her and slapped her around,

'Oh god please let someone hear me'

She was screaming

"Stop screaming bitch!" Craig slapped her then he punched her she started to bleed. This is what he wanted. Craig was having too much fun. He was back in control.

Craig wouldn't stop no matter how much Lindsay cried and screamed there was no way she could get out of this.

She could feel Craig on her he was hurting her, and then she felt him kissing her neck working his way down her body

'No this can't be happening someone please help me please please'

Then Lindsay saw the door, he hadn't shut it Lindsay saw this as an opportunity. She mustard up all the strength that she could. She moved her leg as if she were enjoying what was happening this made Craig just with jump with pleasure, and then he let his guard down. Lindsay threw an elbow to his head then punched his groin.

He doubled over in pain Lindsay sprang to her feet ignoring the pain that she was in. Lindsay reached to door. And looked back Craig was on his feet.

"Get back here!" Craig was running after Lindsay

'Come on Lindsay pump your legs one two one two!'

Lindsay ran as fast as she could. The pain was searing through her body. 'Deal with the pain later Lindsay' she was concentrating on her breathing alright breath in breath out

She got to the front door. It had a pad lock on it he heart dropped to her stomach.

'Think is there a window.'

Lindsay picked up a chair and threw it at the window she stepped through the broken glass then she felt hand on her waist pulling her back

"NO NO NO" She screamed turning around to face Craig

"You didn't think i would let you go that easily did you?"

Lindsay tried to get out of his grip why weren't there any people walking by to see her, they lived in freaking Manhattan there were always people

He shoved her back into the house, cutting herself on the shards of broken glass 'Great more blood.' Lindsay felt his hands on her back again.

"Back in your new home Lindsay" Craig laughed he shoved her so hard that she lost he balance and crashed into the ground.

She started to cry there was no way out of this hell hole.

"Oh wait till I'm done with you then you'll have something to cry about."

Craig picked Lindsay up by her arm squeezing it so hard she thought it might break then he pulled down she heard a terrible popping sounds she knew he had dislocated her arm, then he punched her in the stomach the head her broken ribs.

There wasn't much more she could handle.

"Stop please your hurting me" Lindsay was sobbing she never in her life had been so scared to look in his eyes was pure anger like a little child that was put in time out or a man that just found out he had been robbed,

Or the look of a man that realized that the person he loved didn't love him back and there was nothing he could do to change her feelings

******************************************************

Thanks for reading : )

Hopefully you don't hate me to much for leaving it at this

Updating soon,


	6. Found out

Alright guys this is the 6th chapter

Thanks for all the great reviews.

I agree Craig is REALLY creepy and i also agree, someone shouldn't wait till there in a life threatening position to tell someone they love them.

**************************************************************

Danny slowly woke up from a deep sleep, it was the first time in the two days Lindsay was gone that he had slept. Even though it wasn't in his bed he felt better.

Danny walked out into the hallway. Everyone in the lab was working furiously trying to get something out of the little evidence that they had.

"Mac, we got any leads yet" Danny walked into his bosses office talking, Stella and Mac looked up from what they had been discussing Mac shook his head saying no.

"This guy hasn't givin us anything to run on." Stella stated as if she was the only one that knew it.

Danny nodded slightly and walked back into his office. The tears he had been holding in started rolling out freely and even if he had wanted to stop them he wouldn't have been able to.

***********************************************************************

Flack was walking down the hallway with Hawkes they were discussing the events of the last two days.

"Listen i have to run into the lab with Adam he is still working on the phone, leave it to him not to give up on one thing" Hawke's laughed slightly.

"Yea I'm going to go check up on Danny see how he's holding up." Hawke's nodded understanding, Flack was Danny's best friend if anyone could comfort him it would be Flack.

Flack walked down the hallway peering into the offices, until he reached Danny's. He was half expecting Danny to be there but half not expecting him to be there.

Flack knocked on the door then walked in without an answer. He stopped short when he saw Danny hunched over his desk shaking.

"Messer it's me Flack"

Danny's head snapped up he brushed the tears away from his face he was embarrassed that Flack saw him crying. But right now that was the least of his worries.

"Hey Messer. What's going on buddy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Every time Danny thought about Lindsay being in danger, being hurt and being alone his heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest

"Were going to find her Dan, its going to turn out fine, you know none of us are going to rest until we find her." Flack knew he was speaking the truth but even though he said they would find her he didn't know whether it was going to be alive or dead. Flack couldn't believe that he was thinking those thoughts. Lindsay the sister he never had one of his best girl friends. If she didn't make it the person responsible was going to pay.

"Flack you don't understand. I never even told her that I'm madly in love with her she's the only thing that matters to me, sure she knows that I like her but I never hinted at love or told here, I shouldn't have waited for something like this to tell her, you can't just wait until someone is hurt to tell them you love them."

Danny looked disgusted at himself. He furrowed his brows in deep thought he buried his face in his hands and started to shake. Flack walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder. Not knowing what else to say to him he patted his friend on the back, There wasn't much else they could do but be there for him.

"Guys we got a hit in codas!" Hawkes said leaning into the office, Adam called me he's got it in the lab.

Danny sprang to life his read eyes filled with hope the three men ran into the lab meeting Stella and Mac halfway there.

They flung the lab doors open

"Adam talk to me what you got?" Danny asked hopefully

"Well the match we got is Craig Michaels. He's got passed records such as breaking and entering, Assault with a deadly weapon, Kidnapping and murder. He spent 15 years in prison but got out on parole. For good behaviour.

************************************************************

Lindsay lay on the ground bleeding and broken she was giving up hope of being saved.

********************************************************************

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Updating soon 


	7. Saved

Ok here is the newest story. Sorry usually I'm faster at updating but I had a ton of homework.  
Even though its only been like a day?  
I just need to clear something up. When i said they got a hit in codas, I'm pretty sure i didn't tell you guys that, so Lindsay is fighting the guy rips out hair the hair falls to the ground CSI finds it :)

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone stared at Adam, Murder? This guy was let out of jail even though he was a murderer? What was this world coming to? Letting a man that was really a blood thirsty murderer get out of jail.  
"Meeting in my office now" Mac said turning on his heels and walking out of the lab. Soon almost all of the people that worked in the lab were in his big office, or standing in his doorway straining to hear what their boss was saying. "We are going to shut down all work on other cases until we have found Lindsay. We are running out of time, we need to step it up to show this man that we are not afraid of him" Mac gave orders, Find out where Craig had been staying for the past few months, If he had rented movies, bought anything, eaten out, did he have a credit card anything that could lead to where he was holding Lindsay hostage.

Mac walked back to the lab to talk to Adam about possibilities of where Craig could be located. When his cell phone rang. He looked down at the number, Unknown was displayed across his cell phone screen, he looked at Adam and nodded telling him he was going to trace the call. Turning to his computer screen Adam typed quickly then hit enter looking back at Mac and simply nodding letting him know that he was ready to track the cell phone as quickly as the computer program would let him. Mac flipped open the phone "Taylor" He listened to the phone for an answer.  
"Mac!" Lindsay was relieved that he had picked up after it had rang so many times. "Mac listen I don't have much time before Craig comes back, He left, Mac I'm scared. I got out side. I thought I was safe. It was quiet Mac it was so quiet why wasn't there anyone outside its Manhattan why wasn't there anyone there." Lindsay was crying on the other side of the phone they were muffled crys like she had put her hand in front of her mouth so Craig couldn't hear her she needed to talk to someone, she needed to let someone know that she wasn't alright she needed help.

"Lindsay calm down what do you mean you were outside." Mac was trying to get her to tell him everything distracting her from the obvious, only a CSI would know he was trying to track the call. Unfortunately Lindsay was a CSI so she would know why and it would scare her even more, it would let her know they had no idea where to look for her.  
"I he he walked into the room and he was trying to do things Mac and I hit his and he went down I ran out of the room but the door was locked so I broke the window, When I got out of the window it was all quiet Mac then he dragged me back into the the house. My arm I cut my arm and i i can't do this it hurts I'm hurt just Mac help me." Lindsay was taking shaky breaths trying to calm herself down.  
Mac then heard a disturbance in the background. Someone was yelling telling her to hang up the phone  
"MAC! HELP ME PLEASE" Lindsay was sobbing she was, defenceless there was no way she could fight off Craig if he tried to do anything again.

"Lindsay I need you to stay on the phone as long as you can" Mac knew that the track wasn't done yet. But they had something.

"Mac he's coming over" Lindsay shrieked into the phone he heard the man swearing in the background, Her yelling was so loud Mac needed to hold the phone away from him ear. then the line went dead. Adam looked over at Mac he had heard his co-worker screaming into the phone, he looked a little shocked.

"I couldn't get a full trace. But I've got it narrowed down to a 10 block radius, i think it will help the search a little bit."

"Thanks" Mac walked out of the room taking out his cell phone. He dialed Stella Flack Danny and Hawkes. They were going to split it into small sections and look for something mysterious in there sections. He told his team that the window of the house was broken so it might be boarded up or just open. They all ran to the cars they were taking and sped off into the direction of the tracked area.

The phone was kicked from Lindsay's hands then stomped on; she had snuck Craig's cell phone to the room when he was dragging her back.  
"Who did you call?" Craig was beyond enraged. How could she be screwing up he plans so badly, why did she want to go back to them, Why wasn't he good enough for her?  
"My boss" Lindsay told him straight up who she had called there was no point lying to him, she had been on the phone long enough for him to get some sort of track on the phone that's she needed was some sort of track it would help her situation a lot more than what it was like right now.  
"When will you ever learn Montana" Craig sneered baring his teeth like a wild animal, The hairs on the back of Lindsay's neck stood, Sending Goosebumps through her whole body. Her friends needed to hurry up before it was too late. Craig walked over and towered over to Lindsay's sitting body and laughed, She shuffled slowly back there was no way she could stand without him hitting her back down. He bent down close to her face "You're in for a bad night sweet heart." Craig grumbled to her. He stood up then stomped on Lindsay's hand putting all of his force into it, crushing her hand beneath his foot, he could almost feel himself gaining energy as he crushed her hand.

"You're going to be sorry for this" Lindsay grunted through her teeth she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She could wit stand some more pain as long as someone came for her. He kicked her in the face

"I don't think I will now shut up bitch your running the moment." He laughed

'Why does he think beating me was man obviously has no morals. '

Lindsay tried to contract her muscles so that the blows wouldn't be so hard. But then just as lindsay had found a way to control some of the pain being shot around her body Craig pulled out his knife he bent down to Lindsay's cheek pressing the blade to her face drawing blood, Moving the knife down her body, Her arms were next to be cut, The red liquid oozing out of the cuts, She had to forget she needed a distraction something to take her mind off of what was happening. Something to take her away, A happy place thats what she needed somewhere simple, like in Danny's apartment in the morning when he would get up extra early to make her coffe and breakfast before there early shift toghether. She relaxed thinking about Danny made calm thats all she needed. The pain was bareable when Danny was with her. But soon she was ripped from her happy place when she could feel the knife being stabbed furter int her arm, She cried out trying to pull herself from Craigs grasp. He pulled out the knife, she looked at her arm then back at him.

"It's only going to get worse" He looked at her then smiled, Without taking his eyes off of hers he traced the knife on her legs cutting through her already torn pyjama bottoms. Wincing she saw new fresh blood appear on her once crisp blue pants. She was defeated, unless someone showed up she would be doomed to a terrible fate stuck with Craig unless he decided to kill her. which sooner or later he would because she was never going to give up and love him she loved Danny she just hoped they would find her. Lindsays feet she could feel the knife slashing her skin, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. why did he have to be so cruel that was the last thing Lindsay remebered before she blacked out.

Danny was slowly making his way through the streets that he had been assigned. Nothing suspicious just houses, House after house why where there so many streets, why were they all the same. How did he know what he was suppose to be looking for a broken window what if he had already missed it?

Hawkes looked out the passenger window but didn't see anything unusual. 'I need to get there the paramedics cant be here fast enough im the only on with medical training, Why if she dies because you cant get there fast enough' Those toughts passed through Sheldons head he hopped they would find her.

Stella was freaking out inside what if Lindsay didn't make it what if she wasn't going to be okay. Stella shifted her gaze to houses nothing she slammed her fists onto the stearing wheel why couldnt she find the house. Why couldnt any of them find the house

Mac paused at a house he thought it might have been the one they were looking for it just looked like a suspicions house, but there was no glass anywhere and the window was intact. Dam it! He thought why did this have to be so hard. Why did someones life have to be in danger.

Flack was driving down the street. He looked out the windows trying to find the broken window but he was having no luck, when he did a double take on one house, the bay window was broken on one of the houses to the left of him.

Flack made his way to the house he called everyone and told them where the house was but he wasn't going to waste any time finding Lindsay, He kicked the door down and screamed "NYPD!" He heard someone yell then bolt a room, He had nowhere to go by the time he got out of the house it would be surrounded. He ran out the back and was taken down by the police. Flack ran to the room that Craig had ran from he saw a women on the ground he prayed it wasn't Lindsay because that women didn't look to like she was in good shape, Flack ran over to the women putting his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse, Her eyes opened and she screamed. Realizing it was Lindsay Flack became panicked she didn't even resemble herself.

"Lindsay it's me Flack" Flack searched her face for more of a reaction but she just looked panicked  
"Please please don't hurt me anymore" Lindsay turned over and sobbed letting her back face Flack  
"Come on Lindsay its Don, Don Flack you work with me, You know me look linds it me, im not going to hurt you." Lindsay's eyes were wide with fear she leaned into Flack's chest and sobbed, He hugged her tighter, Rocking her back and forth, He picked her up then carried her out of the house. Bringing her towards the ambulance, Where she could finally be safe  
Flack laid her down onto the stretcher he looked her over one time his heart feel. Why did this happen to her, all he needed was two minutes with that guy and he would be happy.

Her team ran towards the ambulance. The moment they saw her they were all thinking the same things. How bloody she was, and how much of a mess she was. Her hair was matted and tangled, there were cuts all along her arm just one deep enough to be life threatening, The soles of her feet were cut and her ankle looked as if it had been snapped. The team exchanged glances they didn't need to say one work the express how mad they were. They all gathered closer to the ambulance. She had slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Mac this guy is going to pay" Danny's eyes were fogging over he was so relived to be with his Montana again but why did she have to pay like this.

***********************************************************************

Lindsay's eyes opened expecting to be in a hospital bed, she expected to see her friends surrounding her or at least see Danny there but no one was in the room, no nurses or doctors, there weren't even monitors attached to her. Something was up then Lindsay looked around at her hospital room when she saw broken chair pieces on the floor. Lindsay shook with fear it had only been a dream. Lindsay was right where she had started before she fell asleep. Right at the beginning.

**********************************************************************

Did you like it?  
Hopefully you did.  
Read and review!!!


	8. Tape

Hopefully this chapter clears up any confusion that you had with the previous chapter. It was a little bit confusing!! : )  
Just a note it was a dream, so the whole chapter was Lindsay was dreaming. But the characters feel that way, Even though it was a dream? Pretty confusing I know... But this chapter will be good: )  
P.S this one is for real. It isn't a dream :)

P.P.S. GUYS! I'm so sorry for the delay!!! I'm usually better than this, but some stuff came up :) Hope you don't hate me ;)

***********************************************************************

'Why is this so hard for them to find me, they're the best god damn CSI team in the New York state.'

Lindsay hit her head against the wall. She just wanted to be saved. 'Why can't I be more useful?' She got up and walked around the room, wincing at the pain that raced through her body she ignored it.

It didn't matter anymore the only thing that mattered was getting out of this place, which by every passing minute seemed less and less likely to Lindsay. She had been here for well over 3 days. Lindsay had giving up ever being saved, After all she worked for the CSI team. She knew that after being kidnapped they had 48 hours to find them, after that trails run cold. this made Lindsays heart drop into her stomach. She started to shake. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. No one could hear her as she sobbed in her new dark home.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Danny paced in his small office, he was barley ever in there, he spent a majority of his time out in the field or in the lab, only in his office when paper work needed to be done. It was small and confined everyone knew Danny hated it. But right now he needed to be alone and think without people constantly breathing down his neck asking him if he were ok or not. Obviously they knew he wasn't so why did they keep asking. It just kept reminding him of what was missing from him.

'Why, why was this happening,' Danny thought to himself. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life. Lindsay meant so much to him and now he couldn't even tell her, what if she never got to find out? 'Stop thinking like this, your going to find her, It will all work out' nothing he could do would shake the horrifying images of his team finding Lindsays body out of his head. or Hawkes doing the autopsy on her, Why wouldnt these thoughts stop!

'Why did I wait this long, I should have told her before this happened.' He felt like beating himself up nothing anyone could say to him would make him feel better than he felt right now. He felt sick every time he thought of Lindsay and what that guy was doing to her.

"Danny!" Flack called out to his friend. Pulling him out of his day dreams.

"Gezze, I've been looking everywhere for you, seriously never even thought to check here actually." Flack smiled a little bit then his expression hardened again "There was a tape delivered to Mac's office. He called a meeting. We're going to watch it." Danny looked at his friend and willed his legs to move as fast as they could with out compleatly breaking into a full on sprint.

Everyone was already in the office; they had been waiting for him to show. Everyone looked very anxious to see what exactly was on the tape. Maybe it would give them a clue. Hopefully it would lead them in the direction of Lindsay

"Mac what kind of tape is this." Danny searched his bosses face for an answer but got none.

"I'm not sure yet Danny, Adam just finished printing the tape. We are just going to watch it now." Mac finished what he was saying;

He turned and put the tape in the TV that hung in his office.  
The screen turned gray, they could hear heavy breathing in the background. Stella looked at Mac this seemed vey cliché, but they tore there eyes away from each other and looked back to the screen.

"Hello CSI's, I hope your all comfortable" A deep voice came over the sound system, defiantly not what they had been expecting.

Then the camera zoomed into a dark room, they could see something small huddled in the corner, everyone leaned into the screen trying to see what the thing in the corner was, but they had no luck with it and just watched and waited to hear what the man had to say to the CSI team. Everyone threw the possibility of that being Lindsay in the corner out of their heads not wanting to think it was her that she was still fine, nothing had hurt her.

"You may be wondering why I sent this tape to you but there is a reason for everything that I do."

The man laughed 'Why was he laughing, just get on with what you had to say!' Danny was fuming he needed answers, he wanted to know if Lindsay was ok, he needed to know if she were alright.  
As if reading Danny's mind the screen turned bright, big lights were turned on the room was totally exposed nowhere to hide. That's when everyone saw her, the crumpled figure that lay on the ground, the figure that had lay in the corner that they had all prayed to god that it wouldn't be her, not their Lindsay. No one said a word, as their eyes traced the figure, Curly brown locks matted down with blood. Creamy skin lined with cuts and bruises, and cotton pajamas soaked with blood everyone in Macs office was completely silent, No one wanted to admit it was Lindsay but they all knew it was her, the small figure that lay motionless in the corner had to be their friend

Lindsay Monroe.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Alright, Well im thinking of wrapping it up now? Like with one or two more chapters? what do you guys think?

Was it any good? Did you like it?

READ AND REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think!!! :)

Hope you liked it though!!! Tell me alright? haha ok bye bye now :)


	9. UPDATE!

Hey guys. Ok so i know that i haven't updated in FOREVER! But I'm almost done the LAST CHAPTER! Exciting isn't it?

Well I'm not entirely sure it's the end. But i may leave it open for more. Not sure yet.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update a lot has come up and i wanted this chapter to be really good. So far it's VERY long. But I like it. Well I'm thinking the chapter will be up in a week? Not sure. But just sit tight thanks for waiting!!!

Love you guys!


	10. News

Hey guys, Sorry it had been taking me so long to update. Some computer problems. And I had started another one but mainly I had SEVER writers block. So hopefully you like this. It is going to be VERY LONG

PS. I know I said in my note that it was only going to be a week. Some family issues came up and and so i havnt been writing latly. Thanks for waitting!!! :)

PPS. I know i also said i was going to end it with this chapter but then I decided I didnt want to do that hehe.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_No one wanted to admit that it was Lindsay but they all knew it was her; the small figure that lay motionless in the corner had to be their friend Lindsay Monroe._

Lindsay squirmed under the intense lights trying to shield her eyes the best that she could. After moving her hand above her eyes she gave up and laid her head into the crook of her elbow, her back now facing Craig not being able to look at her kidnapper any longer.

'There has to be some way of me getting out' that same exact thought had been going through Lindsay's head the day she had been kidnapped.

"Look at me" Craig slowly walked to wards the shaken Lindsay who refused to turn and face him "Come on Montana just let me see your nice big brown eyes"

Lindsay slowly turned towards Craig, she didn't care anymore he could call her anything he wanted to now anything but Montana, Danny was the only one that could ever call her that since her first day at the zoo case it was Danny always Danny, calling her names or poking fun at her because she was from the country.

"Don't call me that." The words escaped Lindsay's mouth before she could give it a second thought.

"What, you didn't mind it when that Italian boy called you that name what's so wrong about it coming from my mouth?" Craig's brows furrowed into the center of his forehead

"Everything" Lindsay turned back to face the wall and started to drift off to sleep. Thinking like a child when you can't see it, it isn't there.

Craig stood silent as he watched Lindsay sleep, Wondering how she could fall asleep while he was still standing in the room.

'She must not be scared of me anymore' Craig started to think of ways to end what he had started there was no point of this if she didn't fear him. Lindsay didn't want him and he couldn't force her to love him, he tried, he had tried very hard but she wasn't in love or was ever going to be in love with same thing was happening everyday and there was no change he couldn't do it, there was no way that he could change the way Lindsay felt about him, he couldn't change the fact that she didn't love him the decision hit him he had already killed once in his life. So why couldn't he do it again? It wasn't hard the first time why would it be any different this time? Tingles shot through his spine he was instantly excited, the feeling he got when he took the other girls life was unexplainable, when he saw her last breath being taken in and the life drain from her eyes. A menacing smile spread across Craig's shadowed face trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

'If only Mrs. Monroe, if only you had listened to me in the first place and just forgotten about that Messer boy. Everything would have worked out the way it was supposed to. It would have been a lot easier if you had only listened. Now you're going to wish that you had never made me mad.'

Slowly he stepped out of the room Craig turned back to have one last look at Lindsay he scratched at his chin as if he were thinking his decision over one last time, but came to the same conclusion he then turned and then opened the door.

"Sorry it had to work out like this Montana." Craig said as he stepped through the door way closing it shut behind him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Danny stumbled back until he felt a chair beneath him. He collapsed against it, letting all of his weight fall onto the chair. Danny buried his face in his hands shaken by what they had just seen, the only person that he had ever truly cared about had been taken from him, he had no idea how to feel or even how to think anymore everything seemed so simple when Lindsay was around, and he missed her so much.  
'Just calm down, think this over this guy must have left something. Just one little clue to where he shot the tape.' Thoughts of how they could get something from the tape flooded through his head. But there was nothing to take from it. There was no background noise in the room, no sunlight from a window, all he could see was Lindsay.

The room was still completely silent, no one could find the words to express what they had seen everyone in that room had experienced this before but in different forms they had read family's ransom notes or watch a tape of a loved one, they had help hands of mothers who had just gotten the news there kidnapped child wouldn't be coming home. Never had they been in the situation that someone they loved was gone and they might never see her again. Tears escaped Stella's eyes. She could feel vomit rising in her throat. It shouldn't be Lindsay in this situation; she had already been through so much in her life, seen too much blood and hurt in her life. Why why her?

Flack looked over next to him, Jessica was crying. Just like Stella, Lindsay and Jessica had become very good friends over the time she had been with the New York crime let his hand slowly slip into Jessica's he gave her hand A little squeeze for encouragement to let her know that everything would work out the way it was suppose to. She looked up into his eyes, and leaned her body lightly onto his for support in case her legs decided to go weak in light of what they had just seen but something inside of Jessica just wanted to know that Flack was there beside her.

Mac and Hawkes were thinking the same thing, find the delivery boy, interrogate him and hopefully get somewhere further into finding Lindsay. Mac knew that everyone needed more time to absorb what they had just seen, but Hawkes would be able to go about working, whenever something stressful happened he would work harder. Nodding at him as if to say it were ok to leave, Hawkes turned on his heels to stop anyone leaving the main lobby. He had called front desk to make sure they were handling it, and by the time Hawkes had gotten downstairs security already had the delivery boy standing there. Pulling out his phone Hawkes dialled Mac

"Taylor" Mac said into his cell like he always did.

"Mac, Security has the delivery boy. Do you want me to bring him right to interrogation?" Hawkes paused, waiting for his bosses reply.

"Yea, that would be great." Mac sighed into the phone, hoping to learn something new.

They both hung up. Hawkes turned to look at the suspect. He looked like a junkie.  
'He was probably doing this job for a dime bag.' Hawkes shook his head disappointed, already knowing they weren't going to get any information from this guy.  
Walking over to the paled delivery boy Hawkes gave him the once over. His shoes had been untied and unlaced, and his clothes were ripped. It looked like her hadn't showered in a week and he smelt like it too.

"You're coming with me Mr....." Hawkes realized he hadn't even got the man's name.

"Sandfeild." The man looked at Hawkes "Where are you taking me, I already told the guy over there, some guy wanted me to deliver this and I have no clue who the guy was."

"Sir, we need to ask you some more questions. The man you helped was involved in the kidnapping of one of our CSI's"

The man's face was serious. "You think I was involved in this?" He blinked twice. "You've got to be kidding me"

The three men looked at each other, all knowing that there was nothing they could do to get this man to talk, he either was telling the truth he really didn't have anything to do with it, or he was lying to get drugs or money and there was always the possibility he was scared that Craig would find out and hurt him. They needed to get as much as they could out of him while they still had custody.

"Well right now we can't sure of anything." Hawkes looked at the man and motioned for the security guard to bring him to the interrogation room.

Opening the door Hawkes walked in to see Mac, Flack, and Danny they all stood eagerly, waiting to begin the questioning. Once the man was seated they started questions where they had originally met, what his directions were on how to deliver the package, and some sort of basic description on what the man looked like so they could make sure that it was Craig who had asked to deliver the package. More questions were asked, but after what seemed like an hour they had nothing to run with, If there suspect wanted to he could get up and leave and they didn't need him causing trouble by saying they were keeping him hear against his will. Mac made the first move.

"Alright, it looks like you are free to go." Mac let the man out of the interrogation room disappointed that they couldn't get more information from their only lead in the case.

"WHAT" Danny shot up from his chair " Your letting him out just like that?" Danny was furious nothing in the case was easy, why did it have to be so hard? Would they ever find Lindsay? He wanted it to be over he wanted her in his arms. Lindsay had been gone for so long now it seemed like months to Danny without her everything seemed so bleak. thoughts of her smile would enter his mind her soft brown eyes sparkling and locking with Danny's crisp baby blues sometimes he almost felt like she was sitting right beside him when his mind would wander like this, hopefully soon when he was brought out of these day dreams she really would be right next to him.

"We have no choice, he may know something, but it doesn't seem like he does, we can't just keep someone here for nothing." Mac glared at the shut door.  
That man had walked out and taken any chance of finding Lindsay with him.

"Are you sure there is nothing to go with on the tapes?" Flack paced around the interrogation room "No windows or sound in the back ground?"

Mac shook his head. There was nothing, this guy was leaving them absolutely nothing to work with. He didn't want to be found and he was succeeding at it.

"Mac how are we going to get her out of this. There is literally no evidence or anyway of tracking her down." Admitting this was like taking a shot to the heart. Danny was starting to realize that finding Lindsay might never happen.

"I'm not sure how, but we are going to get her back." Mac turned so that he was facing Danny; he took one look at his friend, Danny looked as though he hadn't slept very much during the time Lindsay had been missing. His hair was disheveled and shaggy, his eyes were blood shot and there were bags under them and his once clean shaven face was now spotted with stubble.

"We need to get a hold of his parole officer again, were going to the get all of Craig's previous residents, Anywhere we haven't checked, go back to where he has lived in the past couple of years, where he leased his last car, they needed to get into the real details of his personal life, if we don't know it already than I want to now." Mac sent everyone in different directions hoping to get more on this man.

'This couldn't be going worse. I'm putting all we have in this case, but still coming up with nothing it isn't fair she doesn't deserve to die.' Mac thought this as he slammed his fist against the oak desk that was in front of him.

Mac watched from his office able to see through the windows of the lab. Mac could see everyone and exactly what they were working on. Reminiscing on the one specific memory of Lindsay that had always stood out in his mind, it was one of the first weeks Lindsay had been working with their lab and just like many others not thinking any was looking she had accidently lit her lab coat on fire she tried very hard to hid it for fear of getting in trouble and she was definitely embarrassed. Mac remembered seeing the look of relief showing in her face as she looked around finding out that no one had seen the small fire, that it had gone un noticed, and it truly would have gone un noticed if Mac wouldn't have turned around and seen it, but it was something as small as that made Mac's heart fall. This whole lab was different without her. She brought something to that lab that no one else could without her bright country smile or friendly jokes everything seemed so much more serious, No one realized how much they had missed her until she was gone.

**********************************************************************

Lindsay shifted trying to make herself more comfortable on the hard floor. Her bones ached, and her muscles were stiff.

'This has gone on too long. He's going to get restless. You're not giving him what he wants.' Lindsay thought like any regular CSI it wasn't easy for her, knowing what the average kidnapper thought. But the job that she had before her kidnapping was giving her the information that most didn't know, but she wished that she didn't know it. Lindsay wished she could forget it all. There was no way she was going to last very long against Craig if he decided to do something bad. She was already hurt badly enough. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the door creak open.

'No, not this again. Please just stop this all' Lindsay prayed as hard as she could that it would all be over.

"Wakie wakie princess." Craig called into the room. He silently laughed wanting to make all of her last hours in this world the worst she had ever had in her whole life.

"Were going on a little road trip today." Craig paused and walked further into the dark room. "If you're wondering why, well let's just say I was getting a little bit board of the current situation. I'm planning on putting on a spectacular show today."

Lindsay could feel her stomach drop. This was the end; she knew there was no way that she could get herself out of this one unless they found her soon.

"Call your friends back at the crime lab. Tell them that I want them to meet us at the Brooklyn Bridge in 3 hours. Only your friends no one else." Craig finished what he was saying he passed Lindsay the phone.

She began to dial the number that was so familiar with her. The number was untraceable there wasn't any way for her to get her friends to find her any faster. The phone rang for a short time then the un missable click of someone answering the phone.

"Messer" Danny picked up the phone, he sounded tired and stressed making Lindsay feel guilty maybe if she had fought harder than none of this would have happened, maybe if she had ran faster it wouldn't have happened. She blamed herself for everything that has had happened over the last couple of days.

Drawing in one shaky breath Lindsay began to speak. "Danny, it's me"

Immediately Danny sprung to life "Lindsay baby, where are you, are you alright, how did you get a phone?"

Lindsay took a breath in getting ready to tell Danny what Craig's orders were.

"He gave me the phone; he has orders Craig he told me to tell you that you need to meet us at the Brooklyn Bridge in three hours, No one but Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Jess and You."

"Brooklyn Bridge?" Why there? Danny was confused nothing could make sense to him.

"Danny I want you to know that I love you" Tears stained Lindsay's cheeks as she realized that it might be the last time she would tell him that she loved him.

"Linds, Do you know what he wants to do on the bridge?"

"He wants to end things." Then the line went dead.

***********************************************************************************************************

Alright guys! hope you like it.

Again im really sorry about all these delays.

READ AND REVIEW :) If you feel like it.

haha. well anyway im going to get started on the next one really soon. My exams for school are coming up and i have a dance preformance REALLY soon (wish me luck!) So it will be up sooner or latyer :) haha i hope you like this chapter though!

xxoo


	11. Sorry guys!

Hey guys! Im so sorry, i totally blanked and forgot I was going on a family vacation! So I havnt been writing! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long!

I will try and finish it as soon as I can! Really sorry to keep you waiting

Thanks for being so patient and understanding!


	12. Rescued

Ok Guys! This is the FINALE! Feels good to end my series, but it is a little but sad 

I really hope that you guys really like this, I worked really hard on it and hopefully you guys can tell? Ha-ha well read on! Tell me what you think!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

*****************************************************************

Danny stood there unable to move, the last sentence he had heard repeated in his head over and over. 'He wants to end things'. It was too late, they were too late was all Danny could think. It took a minute but he was able to compose himself enough to run into Mac's office. He burst through the familiar glass doors not bothering to knock, he needed to deliver his news as quickly as he could, Danny knew that time was precious in situations like this.

"Mac! I just got a call, it was Lindsay." Danny was obviously shocked by the news that he had received over the phone it didn't take a trained CSI to know this situation was not good.

"Danny I need you to calm down call the team into my office we need to talk to them and tell them our plan to get Lindsay back."

soon the team filed into the office Danny couldn't help but think how different things were without Lindsay there. Nothing was the same without her, why hadn't he realized that before she was gone? Why hadn't he made sure that she knew how special she really was? Sure he had made it obvious that he loved her but never once told her that he did he had waited until the situation was too far gone. Now they couldn't even get to her before the three, they had no evidence to go on Craig was good and he knew it.

Mac started to speak filling in his team about the phone call and their plan of attack which wasn't much, they needed to talk Craig out of whatever he was thinking of doing. They needed to get Lindsay back without getting her hurt. The safest thing they could do in a situation like this was keeping their guns in there holsters and try to reach out to Craig. With odds like this the CSI team had every reason to be doubtful.

**************************************************************

Lindsay turned onto her back groaning slightly. Judging by the sounds coming from outside the door around the house it was almost time for their trip to the Brooklyn Bridge. Lindsay could hear the faint sound of a knife being sharpened; a chill ran down her spine 'Why couldn't I have fought harder? Why am I so god damn weak?' Lindsay cursed herself if she had fought harder than none of this would be happening. It was all her fault everything was her fault. Lindsay shifted herself so she was leaning against the wall as lightly as she could without hurting herself. Her eyes slowly closed until she heard the door open slowly.

"Hey! Wake up sleeping beuts, this isn't a day spa." Craig bellowed down into the dark room.

"Is it already time to go?" Lindsay could feel the tears fighting their way out, was her life going to end so soon? She wasn't even thirty yet there was some much left to do it couldn't just end now. No she thought it isn't going to end like this, Danny won't let it happen. She knew that he would do anything in his power to save her.

Craig smiled and nodded his head as he walked into the room. Lindsay straightened, fear ran through her whole body she didn't know what to expect from this man anymore her training taught her to be strong and show no fear, but every human instinct she had in her body was telling her to run they screamed at her to be afraid. Somehow she suppressed all of the feelings she had she knew she had to if she wanted any chance to get out of slowly Lindsay raised her body from the hard ground trying not to groan with the overwhelming amounts of pain that shot through her body. She heard Craig cursing at her to hurry but as hard as she tried Lindsay could not force herself to move faster than a snail's pace.

"I am not letting you delay this anymore; I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Craig grabbed Lindsay by the arm and dragged her out to the car that was waiting for them outside the house, Lindsay turned to look at the house she had been stuck in for what seemed like weeks, a cozy two story home that had quickly become her horrible nightmare.

"I said hurry up!" Craig grunted through clamped teeth he grabbed her arm harder and shoved her into the car oblivious to the pain Lindsay was experiencing.

***************************************************************

"Cant this car go any faster?" Danny was leaning forward watching the speedometer rise slowly, he criticized Don until he was going at least 15 over the legal limit.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dan, were almost there sit tight" Don quickly looked at his friend he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he most likely hadn't Don knew that if Jess had been in this situation he would be acting the exact same way.

"Danny, when we get to the bridge you need to promise me something." Don took a deep breath unsure of how his friend was going to take what he was going to tell him" "you're going to have keep your emotions under control, you can't let Craig play on them." He could see Danny thinking about what his friend had just told him. It was clear that he had never thought about anything bad happening during their rescue. It took some time before Danny responded to what Don had said to him.

"I know you think that I won't be able to handle this, and seeing her will make me snap and do something that would put her in danger, but I care to much for her to even think about doing something so stupid. I know she needs me to be strong and that's exactly what I'm going to be." Danny took a deep shaky breath and turned his attention to the view of the bridge, he hadn't even notice that they had gotten on it while he was talking. He tensed feeling his heart beat quicken what if he really couldn't keep his emotions under control?

***********************************************************

Lindsay was sitting in the passenger seat of Craig's car not daring to move a muscle until she was given the orders not wanting to do anything wrong she didn't want to get hurt any more she didn't need more pain added to her already hurt body. Lindsay couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief no matter what happened today on the bridge everything was going to be over and done with, no matter what she could finally feel safe. No more constant fear of being hurt more, no more fear of what was going to happen next. Lindsay silently begged Danny to forgive her, apologizing for not fighting hard enough for not running fast enough when she got out of that house for getting caught in the first place. If she had only just fought harder than none of this would have happened and everything would have been peacefully the same.

She could feel tears sliding down her checks before she could have stopped them.

"Hey baby I know you wish you could have me, but it's too late now sorry." Craig laughed knowing that's not why she was crying 'why is he still torturing her even when he was getting what he wanted?'

**************************************************************

All of the cars pulled up to the meeting spot they formed a tight circle around Craig's already parked car blocking him in case he tried to escape later.

"Ok guys you know the plan, everyone get out of the car slowly no weapons drawn for now calmly talk to him, try to avoid any way of making him angry." Mac finished talking over the radio and was the first to open his door. Every member of his team knew what he was thinking they didn't need to be told that he didn't think that their years of training could get them Lindsay out of this situation this man was completely deranged, someone who could inflict this much pain in one person and still expect them to love them back was unthinkable. No one wanted to admit that getting Lindsay back was almost impossible, no one knew what approach to take when talking to Craig.

*********************************************************

"Time to make our appearance sweet cheeks" Craig smiled over at Lindsay who shuddered at the name he had just called her.

"Please can't I just go home?" A feeble voice left Lindsay's mouth she didn't even recognize that voice as her own, maybe it was because she hadn't spoken in what seemed to be forever. She knew the answer to her question even before she had even asked it.

"I'm afraid that isn't in our day plan sweetie" flashing a horrible grin Craig got out of the car holding a long knife; why couldn't he just carry a gun and get this over with faster? Lindsay new it was horrible to think like that but over that past week she had been through hell was it really so bad for her to want it to be over?

"Come on get out" Craig had walked around the car and come to get Lindsay from her passenger side seat.

With a great amount of effort Lindsay made it out of the car barley able to stand on her own. She lifted her head just enough to see her colleagues she never realized how much she had missed them over the time she had been away. Lindsay tried to focus her eyes that were still not used to the brightness, she shifted uncomfortably and then she saw Danny there he was leaning on Don's car she could see him pale as she came into view. Lindsay didn't even need a mirror to tell that she was a sight for sore eyes numerous cuts and bruises were scattered around her small frame. She didn't even have to talk to Danny to know it was taking every ounce of his willpower to hold himself back from running to her and wrapping his strong arms around him. Her team mates finally saw the man that was behind all of this.

"You all know the reason I called you hear was so this girl hear didn't have to die alone." He laughed softly to himself as he slowly began to lift his knife in the air.

"Stop right now Craig" Mac called out breaking his team's silence. "you don't want to do this, Lindsay has her whole life ahead of her you can't just take that from her" Mac started to walk forward trying to get closer to her trying to set her free from her captor.

"If I were you detective I would stay put." Craig breathed through clamped teeth slowly tracing the knife down Lindsay's face causing her to cry out. Her eyes stung with tears threatening to escape.

"Mac, please just help me" Pulling away from Craig's arms trying to break free. She could see her friends not knowing what to do or even how to help her. As she looked over to Stella one of her best friends she could see tears slipping down her face and that's when she knew it, they couldn't save her they were trying their hardest but they just couldn't do it without her getting hurt in the process. To many risks she thought to herself she could get shot and then everything would have been in vain. Lindsay knew that she needed to take matters into her own hands.

Lindsay took one deep breath and then looked at Danny maybe even for the last time if she didn't get free of Craig's grip. She looked over her shoulder trying to get a better look at him. He had his same old smug grin on like he always did, he knew his plan was going well he knew that they had no way of getting her back she was his shield they couldn't get to him unless they got her. Craig could feel Lindsay shifting under his weight. She couldn't take his body weight pressing down on her, it was all to much for her weak body.

He took one deep breath getting ready to end all of his hard work, he had worked so tirelessly to get her to love him but she never did she was so ungrateful to everything he had done for her so now it was time for him to get even. Ending Lindsay's life would ruin so many other people's lives not only her own.

"You're going to regret not falling in love with me sweet cheeks" Craig laughed and brought his knife into the air.

Just as he was swinging the knife down Lindsay knew she would have to do something her body flew into action she found strength that she never even knew that she had. Quickly she raised her leg and kicked him between the legs, startled Craig lost his footing and his grip on her loosened enough for her to slip away, before she even realized it she was stumbling towards her friends. She thought she was finally free until she heard a small whisper "Oh no you don't sweet cheeks" she felt something slicing through her skin she screamed in pain hearing gunshots fill the air. Then everything went black.

************************************************************

Danny had been sitting by Lindsay's bedside for almost 16 hours he shuddered to think that she had been stabbed in the lower back after trying to escape her captor; he couldn't help but feel useless he couldn't have stopped Craig without hurting Lindsay so why did he still feel like crap? Bringing him out of his thoughts were his friends standing in the doorway each carrying something for Lindsay, Flack and Angell had brought her a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed bear holding a get well soon card, they had quickly become a couple while Lindsay was gone realizing if that happened to either of them they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. Hawks brought her another stuffed bear and a card, Mac had brought her some flowers and chocolate and lastly Stella had gotten her a gift certificate to a spa so when she finally got out of the hospital she could treat herself to something.

"We'll treat ourselves once you get out of here kiddo" Stella spoke through tears, seeing her colleague and friend laying like that was a scary reminder of how truly dangerous their jobs really were.

"We will let you have some more time with her, Do you want anything? Coffee or a Bagel?" Mac felt terrible for him, waiting was not an easy thing to do. When Mac got no response from Danny he understood that he just wanted to be alone soon the team filed out of the small room and left the two alone. Danny shifted in his seat trying to make himself as comfortable as he could.

"You've got to wake up for me Montana; I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you." Danny could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He clasped her hand stroking it softly with his thumb. He tried talking to her some more coaxing her out of her deep sleep, even though he was exhausted he didn't want to miss anything in case she did wake up. After trying to fight the exhaustion it soon over whelmed his body and he feel fast asleep laying his head near Lindsay's sleeping body. It wasn't until hours later that he woke disappointed that she still wasn't awake

"Come on baby you can do it. You can wake up." Danny repeated that same sentence a couple of times trying to get her to somehow grasp onto his voice pull her out of her coma like sleep. He murmured more words towards "Come on Linds I need you, you need to wake up I love you" Danny let the words escape his mouth before he could stop them, sure he had told her over the phone but now he was there touching her and it just seemed so real this time. Danny started to get up to get himself a coffee all the nurses on the floor had been coming in seeing if he needed anything that he may as well get something to drink, get them off his case. He was just about to go when he heard something stir behind him Danny held his breath trying not to get his hopes up.

"Wh-where am I?" Lindsay slowly tried to lift herself up from the bed "Please not again, I just want to be home" She moaned in obvious distress. Danny looked at her; she must still think she's in trouble. Danny rushed to her side

"Montana?" Danny picked up her hand he felt her tense still unsure of if she were safe.

"Don't call me that! Don't call me that!" She started to scream Lindsay's eyes filled with panic, she couldn't understand that she was safe. That she was home

"Lindsay baby you're in a hospital your safe now." Danny tried to sooth her with his voice.

"No, no please just let me go home." Tears streamed down her face "Please" she whispered barley ever heard by Danny. Why couldn't she see me? Danny thought to himself.

"Lindsay baby it's me it's Danny your home, safe! I love you" He looked into her eyes silently begging her to calm down. He could feel her whole body relax. As she leaned into him. He could feel her sobs shake her body he held her tighter trying to me her feel safer.

"I love you too cowboy" Lindsay smiled at him. Her eyelids slightly drooping obvious that she was still tired Danny climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell fast asleep holding each other back in each other's arms.

**************************************************************

Hope you liked it! Review please!!

I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it! I kind of rushed through it because I'm not going to have ANY time in the next coming weeks. SO hopefully you guys like it enough to REVIEW! ;)

But seriously if grammer is bad i apologize im really sorry!

Well this series had come to a close! Love you guys thanks so much for reading!!

Xxoo


End file.
